Navajo Dreams
by Gottaluvit
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne raised Roy Harper, how would the two very different personalities impact on the charactors...Thanks for Brooke from Bludhaven for offering this bunny to a new home.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE- Navajo Dreams

AUTHOR- Kim

SUMMERY- What if Bruce Wayne Raised Roy Harper

DC owns all characters

Rating- maybe M later on.

Part 1 of ?

Bruce Wayne smiled reassuringly at the boy sitting beside him, the thirteen year old sat in the passenger seat of Wayne,s red convertible, the smile was wasted on the boy who was staring steadfastly at the landscape as they drove past, the wind whipped the boys straggly red hair around as the car roared along. "You hungry?...want to stop at the next town and grab a bite to eat?" Bruce asked.

The boy shrugged.

Bruce sighed, he knew this was going to be hard on the boy. He didn't blame the child for not feeling conversational, after all Bruce was still practically a stranger to him. Bruce thought back over the events of past months... He had made a trip to Arizona to follow up a lead he had on a new drug, that dealers in Gotham had begun peddling on the streets. As Batman, his sources had indicated the supply was coming from Arizona, the wide open spaces there provided plenty of potential hiding places for such a business to thrive. His sources had been right and there wouldn't be any drugs, killing kids on the streets of Gotham that had come from that particular manufacturer any more, not after Batman had paid them a visit.

Whilst he was staying in a nearby small town, as Bruce Wayne, he had by chance run into a Navajo Indian named Brave Bow, he wasn't surprised when Brave Bow had recognized his name when he introduced himself, Bruce Wayne was after all a well known millionaire, nor was he surprised when he was invited back to share a meal on the reservation where Brave Bow lived. He was however surprised to find a white boy living there and after a lengthy conversation in which Brave Bow revealed he was dieing from a terminal illness, he had surprised himself further by agreeing to return when the illness finally claimed Brave Bows life, to take the boy home with him.

He guessed it was the desperation in Brave Bows voice that had finally driven him to agree, that and the fact that the boy had no one else, other members of the tribe had agreed the boy should leave, he wasn't one of them and belonged elsewhere. Now Brave Bow had passed and Bruce had returned to take the boy with him.

He and Alfred had discussed the situation repeatedly over the last month, Bruce had reasoned the boy would stay with them untill the authorities could find a suitable home for him...But after much soul searching and Alfred pointing out that taking the boy temporarily would quite possibly cause more emotional damage to the child, who would already be suffering from the loss of two father figures in his young life...Bruce had decided he would have to provide a permanent, stable home for the boy.

"Well, I know I'm hungry so we'll stop anyway. Won't hurt to stretch our legs, its been a long drive." Bruce said.

The boy nodded, and continued to look at the passing scenery.

They pulled over at a truck stop on the outskirts of town and sat at a table to eat. Bruce smiled to himself as the boy ravenously devoured the burger and fries, Bruce had purchased . "Good burger?" he asked, attempting to get some sort of a conversation from the child.

"Yeah...'s ok...Thanks." the boy said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and slowing down the rate he was consuming the food.

"We'll be home in about three hours, Alfred's got a room ready for you..." Bruce stopped as the boy cut in.

"You mean you'll be home...Ain't my home...And who's Alfred?" asked the Boy.

Bruce frowned, "Roy..." he said saying the child's name for what he realized was the first time, "I'd really like you to consider my home yours while your staying there...And Alfred is my Butler as well as a very good friend."

Roy looked up. "What's a Butler?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Bruce asked looking a bit stunned.

"You said Alfred was a Butler, what's a Butler?" Roy repeated the question again.

"Well...A Butler is...A Butler is a man servant I guess...Only Alfred is much more that a servant...I'd be lost without him...He raised me after my parents died...I..." Bruce stopped as Roy once again cut him off.

"My Dad died too, he said...That's why I had to live with Brave Bow...He looked after me after my Dad died...Kinda like Alfred looked after you I guess." Roy said, stuffing a couple more french fries in his mouth while talking.

Alfred's going to have his work cut out teaching this one some etiquette Bruce thought. "Brave Bow told me about your Dad...I'm sorry to hear he died...I'm sure he was a good man." Bruce said lamely.

Roy shrugged... another habit Alfred would correct thought Bruce.

"I don't remember him, so you don't need to feel sorry for me..cause I don't miss what I never knew. Brave Bow was..." Roy stopped, glancing away uncomfortably before looking back again, Bruce noticed the look straight away..

"Brave Bow cared for you very much Roy..if you feel you need to talk about it you can always talk to myself or Alfred..I hope you know that." Bruce said gently.

Roy shrugged again and returned to the silence he had been displaying earlier.

"Well...We'd better get moving if we want to get home before it gets too late." Bruce said, hoping to break the tension.

Three hours later, Bruce had introduced Roy to Alfred, and Roy stood in the entrance hall of Wayne manor looking wide eyed at every thing around him. "Wow" he said awed by the size of the home, "How many people live in this place...It's REALLY cool."

Bruce laughed, glad to finally find something that illicited some other emotion from the boy other than indifference.

"I'm glad you find it...cool...Master Roy." Alfred said. "And only Master Bruce and myself occupy the manor, now if you'd like to follow me I'll show you to your room."

Roy followed Alfred to the stair case, "Only the two of you live here?..No one else?..What do you do all day?" he asked as he continued to look around in awe.

"Yes Master Roy, only the two of us...And I assure you we manage to find enough things..to do..to keep us more than occupied...Now young Master if you would like to face the direction in which you are walking, it might be safer for you to walk up the stairs."

Roy walked behind Alfred, running his hand along the stair banister as he went..., already envisioning sliding down it.

They arrived at the room Alfred had prepared for Roy. And Alfred began to show Roy where the various items of clothing he had purchased for the boy earlier in the day were stored, as well showing him where his bathroom was.

"I have a bathroom in my room?" Roy questioned. "For just me to use?"

"Indeed you do Master Roy" Alfred said patiently." And if you'd like to use it to freshen up, I'll go down a prepare tea Master Bruce. " Alfred said turning towards the door.

"Freshen up?" Roy asked puzzled by the expression.

"Yes young sir." Alfred said, then on seeing the boys still puzzled expression, he added, "Perhaps a shower and change of clothing after the trip would be appropriate."

------

A while later Roy appeared in the door way of the kitchen, dressed in a polo shirt and slacks. "Ah, Master Roy I'm glad you found your way here, I was about to come up to guide you. Perhaps you'd like to take a seat and I'll get you some hot chocolate." Alfred said.

Roy approached, and took the seat Alfred indicated, looking intently around the kitchen.

Alfred glanced at the boy and chose not to comment on the bare feet, they could work on such things once the boy had settled in.

"Where's Bruce?" Roy finally asked.

"Master Bruce has some important work to catch up on. Unfortunately he won't be joining us again tonight, but he did say he will speak with you at breakfast." Alfred replied.

"What sort of work does he do?" Roy asked inquisitively.

"Well.." said Alfred thoughtfully. "Master Bruce's work calls on him to do a number of things...He's very successful at what he does."

Despite Alfred's answer being somewhat elusive, it seemed to satisfy Roy, who had quickly moved to the next question on his mind. "Are there any other kids my age around here?" he asked.

Alfred paused before answering. "If by 'around here' you mean nearby, I'm afraid not, as you would have noticed when you and Master Bruce drove in.. The manor is quite some distance from any other residences, however I have followed Master Bruce's instructions and enrolled you at a very good school..."

"School sucks." said Roy cutting Alfred off.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the expression. "Indeed Master Roy...I'm sure at times school may be difficult, but it is a rather important part of growing up...Now I must say, it would be preferable for you to refrain from using that expression in future."

"Sucks?" Roy asked confirming the expression Alfred was referring to.

"Yes Master Roy." Alfred said firmly.

Roy shrugged, "Okay...whatever." he said.

Alfred frowned, but chose not to correct the boy any further, it was best he allowed the child to become comfortable before worrying about such things.

Some time later Alfred had finished taking Roy on a tour of the manor, they both sat in the sitting room and Alfred began to explain their agenda for the next day.

" We will both go into the city, where you will be fitted for your school uniform, and appropriate footwear. After which we will organize a haircut." Alfred said, looking at the boy's scruffy shoulder length hair.

"Why." Roy asked

By now Alfred had become used to the never ending questions that Roy asked...the child was inquisitive he thought..and having rarely left the reservation he had been living on , he was curious about most things. Far from finding the constant questioning annoying Alfred had found it refreshing.

"Because that is the requirements of the school you will be attending." he said simply.

"Oh..." said Roy, before adding. "School su...Uh school stinks." he finished just remembering at the last moment to refrain from using the word sucks.

"Yes Master Roy...I believe you have expressed those sentiments already...Now it's getting quite late young Sir, and I believe it would be an appropriate time for you to retire to bed." Alfred said.

Surprisingly the boy offered no resistance to the suggestion, instead rising and walking out of the room towards the stairs, Alfred followed him up to the room. Removing a set of pajamas he placed them on the dresser table.

"You'll find a toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for you on the bathroom vanity, Master Roy...here is your night wear...I'll leave you to get ready." Alfred stated as he turned down the bed.

"Thanks Alfred...I'm normally in bed early at home...so I guess I am feeling pretty tired." the boy called from the bathroom as he began brushing his teeth.

"Of course... Well good night then young Sir...I shall see you in the morning." Alfred called as he left his young charge to finish getting ready for bed.

'Night" called a tired voice through a mouthful of toothpaste.

An hour later Alfred looked into the open door of Roy's room, despite the light being turned off Alfred could clearly see the child laying stretched out on his stomach...sound asleep...The pajamas Alfred had gotten ready for him were still sitting on the dresser..They boy had simply removed his shirt and was sleeping in the slacks he'd had on earlier in the night...Alfred smiled...the lad was going to be a challenge.. He walked over and carefully pulled the covers up over the child's bear shoulders. The boy stirred slightly but didn't wake. Yes a challenge ...but one that would bring light into his life.

End part 1


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE- Navajo Dreams

AUTHOR- Kim

SUMMERY- What if Bruce Wayne Raised Roy Harper

DC owns all characters

Rating- maybe M later on.

Part2 of ?

Bruce had already finished breakfast by the time Roy stumbled in, bleary eyed, barefoot and shirt less. Bruce had delayed leaving the table in the hope of seeing the boy before he had to leave to drive into work for the morning. he folded back the paper he was reading,and cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the sleepy child.

The boy pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Goodness me Master Roy...It would be appropriate for you to put a shirt on at least, before coming to the table." Alfred scolded gently.

Bruce smiled. "Just this once Alfred...He'll remember next time...Won't you Roy?" he said gently.

"Yeah...Sorry." Roy said, giving Alfred a sheepish grin. "We never worried about stuff like that at home." he added, taking a sip from the orange juice Alfred placed in front of him.

"There are going to be a lot of new things for you to learn here Roy...But there's no rush...Just take things one at a time." Bruce said.

"Kay." Roy mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

"Swallow before speaking Master Roy" Alfred said gently, before adding "We have a busy day ahead, so when you've finished eating you should pop upstairs and change into appropriate attire for the day, whilst I tidy up here." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Perhaps it shall be better if I go up and lay out the clothing you should wear on your behalf." he said as he headed out the door.

Bruce sighed, Alfred made this look so easy, whilst he simply felt awkward trying to engage the boy in conversation. He really hoped Alfred was right when he said it would get easier with time.

"So...What are you doing today?" Roy asked.

"I have to drive in to work to sign some paperwork." Bruce said. "But I should be back after lunch.

"Alfred say's I gotta go get some school clothes or sum thin...And a haircut." Roy said the word haircut with obvious distaste.

"I take it you don't really like haircuts then?" Bruce asked .

"Nah not really...But if I hafta I will." Roy shrugged.

"Well we do need to get you organized for school, and a haircut is part of the preparation needed for that." Bruce said. rising from his seat he added, "Well I'd better get going, I'll see you after ok pal?"

"Yeah, seeya." Roy said, getting up himself to go upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Alfred prepared dinner. Bruce was working in his study, when Roy walked into the room.

"What are ya doing." he asked.

"Working." Bruce stated as he continued to read through the documents in front of him.

"But you went to work this morning." Roy said, a slight whine tinged his voice.

"I know, and now I'm working at home.' Bruce said patiently.

"What...you work at work...then you work when you get home again?" Roy asked puzzled.

"Yes I do...And I usually find it easier to work without interuptions.'Bruce replied.

If the boy heard the hint, he didn't show it, as he continued with his questioning. "So..what..you just work all the time?" he asked.

"Pretty much all the time." Bruce replied.

Roy frowned. "Well that sucks...I mean, that stinks." he said.

Bruce looked up at the boy, who's green eye's locked briefly with Bruce's blue ones before looking down uncomfortably to stare at his feet intently.

"Isn't there something on television you'd like to watch?" Bruce asked.

Roy shrugged, continuing to stare at his feet.

"Well...what sort of things did you enjoy doing at the reservation?" Bruce asked.

Another shrug as the boy continued looking down.

Bruce found himself looking at the boy's shoes as well, wondering what was so fascinating about them, before asking "What sort of things did you and your friends do for fun?"

Roy glanced up briefly before returning his gaze to his feet. "Didn't really have any friends...mainly did stuff by myself."

"You must have had at least one friend, surely?" Bruce asked.

"Not really...me and Brave Bow...we did stuff together... Archery...I like archery..and sometimes fish'n and other stuff...but mainly archery." Roy said quietly.

Bruce sighed, pushing the papers on his desk aside and standing to walk towards the boy.

"You like archery, hey?" he asked "Well I think we can arrange for an Archery Instructor to work with you on that...That's if you think you'd like that?"

The boy looked up, a sparkle lit his green eye's "Cool...I love archery." He said with enthusiasm.

Bruce smiled, happy he'd at last found something the boy seemed excited about. "I have something for you...I was going to give it to you tonight after dinner...But I guess now is probably a more appropriate time." he said as he walked over to remove a large bag from the top of a polished wooden chest. He passed the bag to Roy who looked inside.

The boys eye's lit up again as he looked in the bag. "This is mine?...I mean you got it for me...really?" he said his voice raising with excitement.

"Yes, I asked at the store what one most boys your age like, and they said this one. I take it you like it?" Bruce asked smiling.

"Do I ever...It's like...way cool..." Roy said as he knelt on the floor and began pulling a number of video game cartridges out of the bag, That included a console as well as all accessories.

Half an hour later Alfred went to call them for dinner, as he walked towards the living room he was pleasantly surprised to hear laughter, looking in, he smiled at the sight of both Bruce and Roy sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the television, Roy burst into childish laughter as Bruce's space cruiser was once again demolished by enemy missiles. Continuing to smile happily Alfred walked back towards the kitchen, dinner could wait.

end part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Title Navajo Dreams**

**Author Kim**

**Summery What if...Bruce Wayne raise Roy Harper.**

**Dc owns all charactors**

**Part 3**

**Alfred smiled as he watched through the window as Roy released another arrow, The arrow flew through the air, striking the target dead center. The archery instructor reached over to pat the boy on the shoulder, congratulating him on the accuracy of the shot.**

**It had become obvious in the first lesson that the instructor had little he could teach Roy, the boy was a natural with the bow and had grown up using it on almost a daily basis, however Alfred had convinced Bruce to continue to employ the Instructor, not for lessons, but simply so Roy could have a chance to practice his skills with someone else who enjoyed archery also. The smile on the boy's face made it money well spent.**

**Alfred turned at the small sound behind him, surprised to find Bruce standing there, watching the proceedings through the window as well.**

**"Welcome home Master Bruce...I trust you had a successful mission?" Alfred asked.**

**"Yes Alfred...quite successful thankyou." Bruce said. He had been called away on a mission with the Justice League as his alter ego, Batman three day's earlier. "How have things been here?" he asked.**

**"Fine thankyou Sir, the young Master and I have managed to keep ourselves adequately occupied whilst you've been absent...I shall go and organize a pot of tea." Alfred said moving off to go to the kitchen.**

**"Thanks Alfred...I'll have it in the study." Bruce said watching thoughtfully as Roy nocked another arrow.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**A short while later Roy walked into Bruce's study...Without knocking Bruce noted with mild annoyance.**

**"Bruce...You're back...where di..."**

**"Roy haven't I asked you to knock before walking in here." Bruce cut in.**

**"Yeah...Oh.. sorry." Roy said, some of the enthusiasm dropping from his voice.**

**"You need to try harder to remember, when I tell you things like that in future.' Bruce stated firmly**

**Roy looked uncomfortably at the floor. "Sorry...I'll remember next time." He said.**

**Bruce glanced up, he was tired and he had an enormous amount of work to catch up on. He didn't have time for idle conversations, "See that you do...Now what is it you wanted?"**

**Roy glanced up at Bruce who was reading through a document in front of him. "Uh...Nothin important...Just wanted to say hello." he said.**

**"Don't you have homework to do?" Bruce asked, continuing to look at the document.**

**Roy shifted nervously. "I don't like homework." he said quietly.**

**Bruce looked up,"I didn't ask if you liked it...I asked if you had any." He said, his voice challangeing the boy to continue the conversation.**

**"I can do it later. " Roy said.**

**"No.. You can do it now...It's finished then." Bruce said. **

**"Why." whined Roy.**

**Bruce's eye's locked with Roy's. "Because I said to do it now." he said in a low angry voice. He had enough of the childs incessant questioning, he wasn't used to be bombarded with questions in this manner.**

**Roy stared, challengingly at first, before wheeling around and stomping out of the room.**

**Bruce sighed, where was Alfred when he needed him.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, Roy sat quietly, pushing his food around on his plate.**

**"Are you not well, Master Roy?" Alfred asked.**

**"Nah...I'm ok." Roy said.**

**"Nah is not a word Master Roy." Alfred said as he collected the boy's plate, "You've hardly touched your food young sir, are you sure your ok?"**

**Bruce looked at the boy, he was certainly acting out of character, Bruce was actually becoming used to the childs constant chatter. He thought for a moment...Surely the boy wasn't still put out about their discussion in the study earlier that afternoon, Roy was old enough to understand that there were certain rules to follow, and a time and a place for idle chit chat, and while Bruce was working it was not the time.**

**"Alfred asked you a question Roy...Are you sure your ok?" Bruce asked.**

**Roy looked up at Bruce, a flash of anger in his eye's "And I already said I was ok." he snapped.**

**"There's no need to use that tone...If there is a problem than tell us what it is and we will be able to deal with it." Bruce stated evenly.**

**Roy stood up and turned to walk away.**

**"Sit down." Bruce's voice carried a veiled threat in its tone, causing the boy to stop walking and turn to face him.**

**"If this behavior is about what occurred in the study today..I have only on thing to say...There are rules that are set in place for a reason...Those rules are to be followed at all times..No matter how minor they may seem...If you have a problem..With the rules, you will discuss them calmly with either Alfred or myself.." Bruce stopped for a moment before lightening his voice in an effort to relieve some of the tension in the air. "Roy if you find you have a problem don't keep your problems secret, We've given you a home here, that makes us a family of sorts, families don't keep secrets from each other."**

**The boy's face flushed red and his fist balled, finally unable to contain himself any longer he blurted. "This isn't my home, this is just where I have to live...And secrets...You can talk about secrets...I see you sneak back into your room in the mornings, I know you go somewhere every night..and I see the bruises you sometimes have..And if I ask...what do you say?..You get called into work or some other stupid excuse...I'm not an Idiot you know." Spinning on his heels Roy ran from the room.**

**Bruce stood and started to go after the boy, but was stopped by Alfreds calm words. "It's best you leave him be for a while Master Bruce...He needs space to calm down.. and..I feel you may as well."**

**Bruce sighed angrily, before returning to his seat.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Roy jumped on the bed and angrily buried his face in his pillow, he felt tears prickle behind his eyes but refused to let them come..After some time his breathing evened out and he was able to think through what had happened. He was angry...Not with Bruce he suddenly realized..But with himself..He knew Bruce was right about the events of the afternoon...He should have knocked, he'd just forgotten again that was all...there were so many rules...he was always forgetting something, He'd never had to remember so many rules and regulations before...But that wasn't Bruce's fault, or Alfreds...it was his fault, he always seemed to have a million things running through his head, that distracted him, making him forget other things.**

**Roy lay quietly for a bit longer before making a decision..He had been wrong..and Brave Bow had always taught him that once you have recognized that you have done wrong you should face the situation and correct it...He would have to face Bruce and Alfred..No matter how angry they were with him..and apologize. He rose and headed out the bedroom door.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Bruce had calmed down somewhat. Alfred had a way of helping him to see to reason. he'd explained the events that had occurred in the study that afternoon.**

**"So basically he was sulking Alfred, He knew he had done the wrong thing, but continued to dwell on it all afternoon." Bruce finished.**

**"Master Bruce, I realize how annoying the situation may have been for you...But had you entertained the thought the child was excited at your arrival...And in his excitement he had forgotten the rule about knocking?" Alfred asked patiently.**

**Bruce stared at Alfred for a moment, he realized he actually hadn't given a thought to what the child was thinking...He'd only felt annoyance because his work had been disrupted, in fact come to think of it, he hadn't even taken the time to actually say hello to the boy.**

**"Actually, Alfred...No..no I didn't stop to think about that...I just had so much work to do..And I was only thinking about getting that done...Couldn't the boy have waited until after I'd finished?" Bruce asked.**

**"Master Bruce, Master Roy may very well have waited until after you had finished your work...If you had explained that to him...Perhaps as well as Master Roy forgetting to knock...You may also have forgotten the he is only a child..Children are not very good at reading minds...and sometimes they need to be gently guided in the right direction."**

**Bruce stood up running his fingers through his hair. " Darn it Alfred...it's only a matter of time before we have to reveal...My nighttime persona...This is why I was reluctant to take the boy on in the first place.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**As Roy approached the door way he could clearly hear Bruces voice..He stopped suddenly as the words drifted to him..Listening carefully.**

**"I never wanted to take on a child...I felt sorry for the boy, I knew he'd never fit in here...I should have just found someone else to take him." Bruce was saying.**

**Roy had heard enough, he turned and quietly went back to his room...He'd thought as much, Bruce felt he had no choice but to take him in...he didn't fit in here, he didn't fit in at the reservation now that Brave Bow was gone...He didn't belong anywhere. This time the tears that had threatened to fall finally did.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**"Master Bruce...I understand that taking on a child was and is a frightening prospect...But you have to understand that even parents who are not facing the same conditions you are...face trials with their own biological children...Yes the time will come when you will no longer be able to hide your other persona from the boy...that is inevitable..but you will face that issue when that time comes. This will not be the first disagreement you have with the boy, but indeed the first of many..But children learn and grow from such experiences, no matter how unpleasant they may be at the time...There is a saying Master Bruce... We do not choose our family, perhaps it is wise to keep that in mind..Now there is no point in rehashing this afternoons events..Whats done is done...If you like I shall go and talk to the boy?" Alfred finished,and started walking towards the door, at the slight nod of Bruce's head.**

**"Afred." Bruce called.**

**"Yes Master Bruce.**

**"I'd be lost without you." Bruce said sighing.**

**"I know Master Bruce." Alfred said, walking out of the room. **


	4. Chapter 4

Title Navajo Dreams

Author Kim

Summery what if Bruce Wayne raised Roy Harper.

DC owns them.

Part 4

Alfred frowned, Bruce was not going to be happy when he arrived home to hear of the days events.It was the third time in a month Alfred had to attend Roys school on Bruce's behalf to face an increasingly irritated Headmaster, this time the boy had been involved in a slanging match with two other students which resulted in the boy apparently yelling abuse with rather colorful language, and ending up with a blood nose and split lip. The school was fast losing patience with the child, and Alfred feared that not even having Bruce as a wealthy benefactor would be enough to have them allow Roy to continue at the school much longer..

The boy had been living with them for almost three months now, and despite a promising start, in which Bruce had been making some headway in reaching the boy, in the last six weeks that seemed to be reversed, the child was now becoming more withdrawn, and less cooperative. Alfred knew he was having a difficult time adjusting to his new school, this was quite obvious in the afternoons when Roy was irritable for some time after arriving home. Both Alfred and Bruce had questioned him repeatedly on wether there were problems at school they could help him with, but the boy had refused to answer any questions about the subject.

Discussions with the school revealed Roy was actually a very bright child, who refused to apply himself, there was also an initial problem with a language barrier of sorts, Roy spoke English very well, but there were some words he had never encountered before which other children immediately picked up on, Alfred had a feeling this was the start of the difficulties Roy was facing with his peers, and that was also the cause of the ongoing behavior issues at the school, but without Roy confiding such information, it was really only a suspicion and couldn't be acted on.

Alfred glanced over at the boy, who was sitting at the table, a half finished glass of milk in front of him, as well as his unopened homework book. Sighing he walked over to open the book to the appropriate page. "Would you like me to sit with you and help you complete your homework Master Roy?" he asked hopefully..

Roy shook his head. "I'll do it later." he said.

Alfred frowned...taking note of a rather nasty bruise appearing on the boy's chin. He had given up on trying to get the boy to keep an ice pack on it. "It may be wiser to have it completed before Master Bruce gets home, given the circumstances of todays events." Alfred said quietly.

Roy shook his head again.

Alfred pulled out the chair beside the child and sat down. He looked at the boy with concern, "Master Roy...it is increasingly obvious that you are troubled...I realize adjusting to a new home is difficult, and I also want you to know that I realize that you are not just facing a new home, but a new school and indeed a number of...shall we say cultural differences for the want of a better word...That is a difficult thing for anyone to face...And both Master Bruce and myself would sincerely like to help you with these issues in any way we can." Alfred reached out to place his hand on the childs shoulder, he needed to make the boy understand that he was not alone, that he had people who cared about him.

At the touch of Alfreds hand Roy jumped up, surprising the elderly gentleman as he turned to look at him with sad eyes "No one can help me...I don't need anyone...I don't want your pity, I just want to be left alone." he said angrily.

"Master Roy...every person on this earth needs someone that cares about them...and I am not offering you pity...I am however offering friendship..."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN FREINDSHIP...I JUST NEED TO BE LEFT ALONE...SO FRIKEN LEAVE ME ALO..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Boomed Bruce's voice as he cut off the rest of Roy's tirade. Roy jumped spinning around to face Bruce who was standing behind him.

They stood facing each other, haunted green eyes meeting angry blue ones.

"We were merely having a discussion Master Bruce..." Alfred started.

"He has no right to speak to you like that Alfred...I will not tolerate it...Roy you will apologies to Alfred NOW." Bruce said angrily.

Roy continued to meet Bruces angry gaze. "NO." he spat.

"I said now, young man." Bruce said in a low voice that carried a distinct deadly tone.

Roy felt himself cringe at the tone, involuntarily taking a step back.

Alfred stood knowing a standoff, such as the one that was taking place here, was not going to achieve anything for anyone involved. "Perhaps Master Roy needs some time to think about our discussion.. before he takes that step Master Bruce."

Bruce looked at Alfred, then back at the child before him, both fear and anger clearly evident on the boys face, Alfred was right...as usual..Forcing the child to apologize would achieve nothing except to make him resentful. He would have to make such an apology willingly or not at all. "Very well...Go to your room Roy," he finally demanded.

Roy didn't need to be told twice, storming past Bruce he disappeared out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that about?...and where'd he get those bruises?" Bruce asked.

Alfred began to explain the details of the days events.

"It's not acceptable Alfred, I don't care if he doesn't like school, he has to pick his act up, I send him to one of the finest schools in Gotham, and this is how he behaves?" Bruce said angrily, once Alfred had finished.

"Master Bruce...I fear there is much more happening with the young Master that a simple case of not liking school..He's becoming increasingly withdrawn...Quite unlike the young man that you first arrived here with." Alfred said, concern evident in his voice.

Bruce frowned, if Alfred was concerned than there was something to be concerned about..He'd noticed Roy's quietness also...He'd also noticed the way the boy avoided his eye's when they spoke...Alfred was right, there was a problem and it had gone on long enough. Any anger Bruce had felt had faded away, replaced instead with concern "I think I'm way overdue to have a talk with him Alfred...This time It's something I need to do." he said.

-------------------------------------------

Roy sat on bed, his legs bent, arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting on top of his knees.He sighed, Alfred hadn't deserved his outburst...Bruce was right he would have to apologize.

The old man had shown Roy only tolerance and patience..and Roy appreciated Alfreds grandfatherly like manner. Roy thought...He was trying to fit in he really was, but no matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to fail...He knew Bruce would be disappointed with him ..again...He hated school, hated everything about it..The fact that he had to sit through long boring lessons, that he was inside, when all he wanted was to be out in the fresh air and sunshine..that the teachers seemed to watch him, waiting for him to fail..and most of all the fact that he felt outcaste among the other children...Just another place he didn't fit.

On hearing a throat being cleared,Roy looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway, he swallowed nervously and put his chin back on his knees.

Bruce looked down at the boy... Bruised and swollen face..and the picture of misery...he felt his heart twinge...wishing there was someway of making the boy understand how important he was becoming to them...some way of reaching out, to reach the burden the child obviously carried. "Roy." he said gently as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna say sorry to Alfred." Roy offered sadly. Bruce frowned at the sad forlorn tone in Roys voice. "I knew you would pal...but that's something for you and Alfred to discuss.'

Roy looked up briefly locking his gaze with Bruce's before looking away."This is about school then...Alfred told you already?"

"Yes it's about school...Amongst other things." Bruce said.

Roy flicked nervous eye's towards Bruce again...Amongst other things?' he thought..What other things beside school...He'd been trying really hard not to forget any rules ...and he'd been working even harder on not talking too much or asking too many questions..cause he knew that annoyed Bruce...What else could there be?

"First things first...what happened at school today?" Bruce asked.

Roy frowned."Alfred already told ya." he said.

"Yes he did...He told me what the Headmaster said...Now I want to hear what you have to say about it." Bruce said firmly but gently.

Roy hugged his knees closer. "I got in to an argument...and I yelled some stuff and I got sent to the Headmasters office..They called Alfred..That's all." he said matter of factly.

Bruce cocked one eyebrow. "I was hoping for details as to why the argument started?." he asked

Roy sighed sitting up and leaning back against the headboard...Should he tell Bruce?...would Bruce just think he was being foolish?...He knew Bruce didn't really want him, he'd only taken him in because he felt he had to...Still, sometimes he felt something about Bruce, that made him feel he could trust him..."They pick on me...make fun of my people.." he finally blurted.

Bruce sat quietly watching the boy, this was exactly what Alfred suspected was happening.."So you got angry...and you lost your temper?" Bruce said.

"Yeah...but they didn't just pick on me...they picked on the new kid too..he's from Vietnam, he's only little and they were shoving him around...So.."

"So you stopped them ?" Bruce cut in.

"Yep...Then they started on me...making stupid Indian noises...I told them they watched to much TV..cause my people don't do that..." Roy paused. "Anyway after a while I got angry...and..." His voice trailed off.

"So you got into a fight?...How many bruises did the other two end up with?" Bruce asked..Trying to keep the tone of his voice conversational.

"None...I didn't even get a kick in...one of them held my arms and I ...well I suck in a fight." Roy finish angrily.

Bruce felt anger rise but suppressed it..."Well two against one aren't exactly great odds...And what happened to these two cowardly acts?" he asked.

"Dunno...But they called their parents..so I guess they got in trouble same as me.." Roy looked at Bruce with sad green eye's. "I'm sorry Bruce...I know your busy..I didn't mean to waste your time." he said.

Bruce cringed...He hadn't spent much time with the boy..and he did feel guilty about that...he wanted to..but with working day and night it was difficult.

"Roy...I don't want you worrying about waisting my time...I want you to know that..anytime you need to talk I'm here for you." Bruce said

"Yeah but I'm trying real hard not to bother you too much...I'm grateful that you let me live here..." Roy wrapped his arms around his legs again.

Bruce felt awareness slowly creeping in...The quietness over the last few weeks...not looking at him..."Roy you do understand that this is your home now?...I mean , your real home...not just some place you get to stay...you know that don't you?"

Roy fidgeted, but didn't answer..He didn't have too Bruce knew the answer...This wasn't just about school..there was more to it. "Roy...Look at me for a moment.." Bruce waited till the boy had turned haunted eye's towards him, before continuing." Roy you are an important part of this family...you understand that don't you?" The boy looked away uncomfortably.

"Roy?" Bruce reached out to gently squeeze the boy's shoulder.

That was enough to open the flood gates..tears Roy had held in check welled and spilled down his cheek..He angrily pushed them away and turned his head so Bruce wouldn't keep looking at him.

"Roy?" Bruce squeezed the boy's shoulder again."Please talk to me...I can't help you if you don't let me.." He said softly.

"I...I...I heard you telling Alfred...why you took me in...I'm sorry...I know you never wanted a kid...I don't have nowhere else to go.." Roy stammered trying to hold the sobs in.

Bruce's face registered the shock he felt...He thought back ..his detective trained mind thinking back to find the conversation Roy was talking about...Then remembering...Roy must have heard some of the conversation ..but not all of it.

"Roy...You've misinterpreted what was said..." Bruce moved to sit beside the boy. "Roy of course at first I was worried...I didn't know what would be right for you..or for me...But Roy that's not how I feel now..." Bruce stopped as Roy turned to look at him.

"It's not?" he asked puzzled.

"No it's not...Roy you belong here..with us...A wise old man once told me 'you don't get to choose your family' neither of us chose the circumstances that brought us together...But I'm glad we found each other...because we can both help each other a great deal.."

"We can?" Roy asked cutting Bruce off.

"Yes we can...I've never had a child in my life Roy...I work hard..and I find it hard to slow down at times.."

Roy cut in again. "I've been trying to stay out of your way so you can work." he said, brushing another tear from his eye's..feeling angry with himself for displaying such emotion..he was thirteen after all, to old to cry.

Bruce sighed "I'm so sorry Roy...I haven't been fair to you...you shouldn't have to worry about staying out of my way...I should have been finding more time to spend with you." Bruce stopped. He had failed this boy..Some detective he was, he hadn't seen what was right under his nose..He had to prove to this boy how important he was to him..And he knew just how to do it. "Roy do you remember what I said about families, and keeping secrets?" he asked.

Roy nodded "Families don't keep secrets from each other he said."

"That's right...now that I know your secret..about why you've been feeling the way you have...I think it's time for you to find out mine..go wash your face and we'll go and see just what I do at night. " Bruce said.

"Really?" Roy asked leaping off the bed.

"Really" Bruce said As Roy rushed into the bathroom to wash his face.

Alfred popped his head around the doorway..he had been listening the whole time "Bravo Master Bruce." he said quietly "I couldn't have handled it better myself" he said turning and walking out the door before adding "A wise old man indeed."

Not the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title Navajo Dreams**

**Author Kim**

**Summery What if...Bruce Wayne raise Roy Harper.**

**Dc owns all charactors**

**Part5**

**"Really?...Your Really Batman?" Roy asked wide eyed.**

**"Yes Roy...really." Bruce replied.**

**"Like with the cape and the ears ...and the bug eye's and the bat signal...and all the really cool Bat stuff?" the obviously impressed boy asked in an awed voice.**

**Bruce smiled..the inquisitive boy he had lost for awhile was back...with a vengeance, "Yes with the cape and the rest of what you just said." he said.**

**"I've read stuff all about you...Wow.." Roy looked at Bruce with huge green eyes.**

**They reached the bottom of the stairs that led into the Bat cave..Roy looked around...his mouth opened but for a moment no words came...then finding his voice again he said **

**" Awwwsome..this is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me.'**

**Bruce smiled to himself...at last he'd found some way of impressing the boy..it was good to hear his excited chatter again.**

**"I'm glad you like it Roy."he simply said.**

**"Like it?...Wow..I live with Batman...How cool is that?" Roy replied with barely contained excitement.**

**"Actually pal..we need to get a few things clear...You live with Bruce Wayne...not Batman ok?...This is Batman's world...up there.." Bruce pointed back up the stairs..is for Bruce Wayne..Batman never goes there..Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" he asked Roy seriously.**

**Roy looked serious...Bruce was sharing important stuff with him...He was trusting him with this secret..Roy knew how careful he had to be to never betray that trust, "Yes..secret ID stuff...Don't worry Bruce I won't ever tell...this is our secret." he said with all the seriousness he could muster.**

**Bruce patted Roy on the shoulder. "I'm glad you understand that, it's a very big secret to keep...but it's a very important one." he said...He felt nervousness creep in...Very few adults new his secret...and now he was placing that secret into the hands of a child? He sighed..praying he had done the right thing.**

**Roy heard a noise..an odd fluttery noise, coming from further back in the cave..."What was that?" he asked curiously.**

**"Bats." Bruce stated simply.**

**Roy's expression dropped, "Bats...like flying black bats?" he asked with distaste.**

**Bruce smiled and walked towards the platform above which the huge screen of the Bat computer was located.**

**"Yes, Roy bats."**

**Roy scrambled to stand behind Bruce, looking towards the direction the sound was coming from nervously. "Do they...Like, you know..Do they fly in here and suck your blood sometimes?" he asked wide eyed."**

**Bruce resisted the urge to let out a rather un Batman like snort of laughter.."Actually..I don't believe I've had my blood sucked lately, Roy..no." he said.**

**"So..they don't come in here..not to hunt or...or anything that bats do?" Roy asked still nervous.**

**This time Bruce did allow himself to chuckle, turning and facing the boy, and reaching out to ruffle his red hair."No..they don't come in here..they prefer to stay in the darker recesses of the cave...And don't worry, human flesh is not on the dinner menu..They eat insects." he added offering a reassuring smile.**

**Roy took one last glance towards the direction of the bats...Insects..well then that was ok..As long as the bats found plenty of insects to eat and didn't come looking for other things..He'd still be keeping an eye out for any stray bats when ever he was allowed down here though..that was for sure..Glancing up at the huge screen He said with excitement creeping back into his voice again. "Wow...bet you play some awsome games on this thing...Hey..If your Batman then your in the Justice League...I bet you know Green Arrow..."**

**The next hour was filled with promises to introduce the boy to the Emerald Archer, constant childish chatter, a tour of the cave and it's equipment...and never ending questions.**

**The end result was one very happy boy, and one Dark Knight with a mild headache...and a smile on his face.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Batman drove back to the cave from his patrol over Gotham that night, deep in thought. It had been a slow night..only a couple of muggings and a jewel store theft to contend with...Plenty of time to think about the things on his mind...He hoped he had made the correct decision in telling the boy his secret..Alfred had assured him he had done the right thing...Alfred felt that for the boy to truly consider himself part of their odd little family..he needed to understand exactly what Bruce Wayne's situation was..That whilst Bruce sometimes found himself with precious little time to spend with the boy..It was because of his work, not only as Bruce Wayne but as Batman and not because of any ill feelings towards the child.**

**Ill feelings? Batman thought...How could he harbour ill feelings toward someone who brought such light into his dark world..yes the child was irritating at times...But seeing the boy's curios nature returning to it's original form today..He realized just how important it was to him...For a few weeks when Roy had been fighting his true nature..withdrawing into quietness..the Manor had been a darker place..he had almost forgotten how the child had made him laugh when he first arrived..today he was reminded of how that felt..and it surprised him that he actually enjoyed they boy's constant curios questioning and wide eyed wonderment at new discoveries.**

**Pulling up in the parking bay of the cave, Batman climbed out of the Batmobile to be greeted by Alfred..even though it was early morning and dawn was fast approaching..Alfred had made sure he was awake to greet him on his return..a tray with a pot of tea and a couple of sandwiches waited for him..Not for breakfast ..that was still a couple of hours away, but just something light for now so he could catch a couple of hours sleep before rising for the day.**

**"Welcome back Master Bruce...I trust your evening was productive?" Alfred said.**

**"Slow night actually Alfred...How were things here?" Batman asked as he pulled back his cowel to reveal Bruce Wayne.**

**"Very good Sir...Master Roy and I were able to discuss at length his..adventures this afternoon..We also discussed the importance of his new found knowledge being kept...within the family..shall we say..He did inform me that you had discussed the importance of keeping such information secret as well...he is a delightful child, Master Bruce..I feel we are quite privileged to have had him come into our lives." Alfred finished, smiling gently as he remembered the discussion he and the boy had.**

**Bruce felt himself smiling also."Actually I had similar thoughts myself tonight Alfred...However, I still have a long way to go to really understand him...I'm trying Alfred...But he's just so different in his outlook on life than I am...I really hope I can do the right thing for the boy." Bruce finished a serious tone creeping into his voice.**

**"Master Bruce..." Alfred said gently "You would not be human if you did not have such concerns...Being a parent is fraught with difficulties at times...but it's also a bearer of great joy's...A child needs stability..love..and acceptance...Not just the basics of life, such as food shelter and clothing...We both know you are more than capable of providing the later essentials...But I know that you are more than capable of providing the former items as well...And Today, You have gone a long way in allowing Master Roy see that those are things you are willingly offering him..And I believe he will accept and return those things to you..."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------Half an hour later Bruce, who had showered and changed, crept into Roy's room..He stood for a moment watching the boy sleep...The child's still form easily seen in the light of the full moon that shone through the window, normally Alfred would pull the drapes closed at night..but Roy wanted them left open..he liked to watch the stars..it helped him fall to sleep he had said...Smiling at the spread eagled way the child lay, on his back more across the bed than straight, blankets..as usual a crumpled pile on the floor at the bottom of the bed..Bruce reached down to brush a stray lock of red hair back from the boys face, before retreiving and pulling the blankets up over the boys sleeping form..Roy stirred..stretching slightly before opening sleepy eye's.."Bruce?" he asked sleepily.**

**"Shh go back to sleep..I'm just putting your blankets on you." Bruce said quietly.**

**"I was dreaming about Arizona...the reservation..the Navajo." Roy murmured a smile playing on his lips.**

**Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to place a hand on the child's shoulder..realizing how much the boy must be missing his former home."Summer holidays will be here in a couple of months...we'll take a trip back there...do some camping." he said.**

**Roy's smile deepened.."Really?..You'd do that for me?"**

**"Really...and I'm doing that for us...Now back to sleep before Alfred finds out you're awake at this early hour." Bruce said rising...He headed towards the door turning back to look at the still smiling boy who had rolled onto his side and drifted back to sleep...He had the feeling that of all the adventures he'd had as Batman..he was embarking on his greatest adventure ever.. by raising this child.**

**End of part5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title Navajo Dreams**

**Author Kim**

**Summery What if...Bruce Wayne raise Roy Harper.**

**Dc owns all characters**

**part 6**

**Bruce watched mesmerized by the glow of the campfire..Thinking back over the last six months of his life...Things had changed dramatically for him..And for Roy he thought, pulling his gaze away from the fire to look at the sleeping form of the child, who lay on top of his sleeping bag, rather than in the bag..as Bruce was...Bruce smiled to himself..the boy hated being confined in any way..under blankets or indoors..After much consideration and discussion with Alfred they had withdrawn Roy from school, opting instead to employ a private tutor..It wasn't permanent, only for twelve months...then Roy would return to the school.**

**Bruce wished he had done that in the first place..it would have saved the child a lot of anguish if he had...He now realized Roy had needed to adjust to so many things..Brave Bow's death, leaving his home..moving to a new home..New guardian and much more... School was an adjustment that could wait until he had adjusted to all the other things in his life, the tutor he had hired was excellent and Roy was thriving..his marks dramatically improving now that he wasn't having to worry about trying to fit in with other children, who picked on his slight differences, simple things were enough to make him stand out and cause ridicule such as the way he spoke of the Navajo..referring to them as 'my people'..coming from a red headed white boy, it was more than enough to gain unwanted comments from others around him. the boy had suffered much in his young years..not just the deaths of two father figures..but never truly belonging anywhere...The white boy in him stopped him from being Navajo, and the Navajo in him stopped him from feeling like he was white.**

**He should have realized all these things..but he hadn't, Alfred had tried to tell him, but Bruce had simply felt that the quicker Roy settled into a normal life which included school..The quicker he would adjust...There was more to be considered than he had thought.**

**In an effort to spend more time with Roy, Bruce had started including him in his training sessions..he reasoned that good defense skills were something every child needed to learn...Roy learned fast and over the last couple of months had become quite accomplished at a number of martial arts..and lately Roy was beginning to ask if he could come with Bruce on some of his outings as Batman...The answer of course had been a resounding NO...which was always followed by a myriad of 'But why's' from Roy...But after discussions with Alfred and quite probably against Bruce's better judgement..He had decided take Roy out with him..Only once a week..and only when there was no serious cases to be followed..The boy would be company on some of the more boring nights..An Roy would certainly benefit from the patience and discipline required on stakeouts or simply having to wait for some crime to take place..It wouldn't be hard if things looked to be getting too intense to simply send the boy to wait in the car.**

**He hadn't told Roy yet..he had been waiting for this camping trip to tell him and by the time they had arrived it was dark.. they were both tired and after scouting around with torches to find fire wood, they had set up camp.. eaten dinner and within a short time Roy was asleep...Bruce would tell him tomorrow, he smiled as he imagined the boys reaction to the news..Tomorrow was going to be a great day.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning was filled with breakfast and hiking.. with Roy's excited chatter running continually in the background, as he showed Bruce his favorite childhood haunts... Roy had brought his bow with him and Bruce had spent some time tossing some large pieces of wood into the air for the boy to skewer..marveling at the boys accuracy, and laughing at the occasional arrow that missed...Roy would then have to run to where ever the stray arrow had landed to retrieve it..The boy would sleep well tonight Bruce thought, smiling..Lunch time arrived and they both sat to eat under the shade of a tree, enjoying the warm summer air and the view around them.**

**"So what do ya think Bruce?" Roy asked.**

**"About what pal?" Bruce responded reaching for an apple.**

**"About this...all of this." Roy said indicating the wide open spaces around them. "Nice hey?" **

**"It certainly seems to have an appeal about it." Bruce said leaning back on the tree.**

**"Yeah..and it doesn't stink either." Roy sighed happily.**

**"Stink?" Bruce asked cocking one eyebrow.**

**"Yeah..Gotham stinks...not like this...it smells like...like dirt and sunshine" Roy finished laying back with his hands under his head.**

**Bruce smiled to himself...'dirt and sunshine' he thought...The boy really did love the simple things in life..Things Bruce didn't usually have the time to take much notice of...Roy had a way of making him slow down and appreciate such simple things.**

**"You know I've been thinking quite a bit about what you asked me again the other day..."Bruce started... stopping as Roy suddenly sat up.**

**"Really...like you've been thinking about it...properly thinking about it..not just that its a stupid idea...but.." Roy stopped as Bruce cut in.**

**"Slow down son...yes I've been thinking about it...and I've spoken to Alfred about it...and..." Bruce paused relishing in stretching out what he was about to say..making the child hang on his words. "I've decided we can give it a go..under very strict rules though."**

**Roy launched forward, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck in a hug before standing up and giving a punch into the air "YESSS" he shouted.**

**Bruce sat stunned for a moment, still absorbing the fact that the boy had hugged him..he wasn't used to being hugged, and wasn't sure wether to frown or smile..instead he spoke."Ok, ok...Like I said there will be some very strict rules that you will need to agree to allow this to happen..."**

**"Anything..anything..I'm getting better at following rules Bruce, you know that..I've been trying real hard.." Roy blurted excitedly.**

**"Yes you have been trying very hard Roy...Alfred and I have both noticed that...and that's one of the reasons I've agreed to do this..Now most of the rules we will discuss in detail when we get back home..But this one..." Bruce said as he opened his back pack and pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper. "Is one we will talk about now." He handed Roy the package.**

**"What is it?"Roy asked.**

**"Open it and you'll find out." Bruce said.**

**Roy tore open the package, "Wow he said looking at the contents.**

**"Alfred made it for you..." Bruce said quietly. "And the rule is you need to wear it whenever we go out together as Batman and Robin." he said smiling at the happy boy, as Roy held up the colorful costume.**

**end of part 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title Navajo Dreams**

**Author Kim**

**Summery What if...Bruce Wayne raise Roy Harper.**

**Dc owns all charactors**

**part7 **

**Batman sat quietly peering over the side of the warehouse, unmoving...staring intently at the alley below.**

**"How much longer?" Robin whispered quietly..for the fourth time.**

**"I don't know..we have to wait and see..They might not even show tonight." Batman said patiently, again.**

**Batman sighed...It had only been two weeks since he had agreed to take the boy with him on patrol once a week...And he was already losing his patience...The purpose of tonights mission was to follow up on a drug drop that had occurred the previous night at this building... Batman was sure the pickup was tonight...but occasionally, some dealers had been leaving the pick ups for two or three days in an effort to confuse the police and avoid possible detection. Batman had brought the boy with him to teach him the importance of waiting patiently..so far that patience was wearing thin.**

**"So do you think they'll turn up soon?" The boy asked again..as if rephrasing the question might lead to a different answer.**

**"If I knew when they were going to turn up..I would have arrived just prior to them doing so..not hours before." Batman growled in a low voice that sent shivers down the boys spine.**

**Robin sat back, he'd given up on looking over the edge long ago..after all Batman was watching, and Robin figured he'd tell him if anyone turned up..No point in both of them getting cricks in their backs from leaning over the edge.**

**Robin pulled out a Batarang, and began to use the edge of it to scrape away at the cement on the roof of the building... attempting to carve his initials in it.**

**"Stop that." came a low growl.**

**Robin put the Batarang away, and sighed deeply..and loudly.**

**"The idea is that you will learn to sit still and be quiet." Batman said, useing the low voice again .**

**Despite the threat the voice carried..The boy chanced a reply.."I've been sitting still for two hours.." he whined quietly.**

**Batman turned to look at the boy."No you haven't...you've wiggled and fidgeted and lay down and sat up again...that is not sitting still." This time exasperation was evident in his voice.**

**Now it was Batman's turn to sigh loudly..This was only the second time they'd been out and already Batman was beginning to wonder if the boy was learning anything he was teaching him.**

**"Ok, ok..I'll try harder." the boy said.**

**Batman turned back to the edge and resumed watching the alley. All was quiet.**

**"Batman?."**

**"What now." said Batman, whirling around.**

**The boy whimpered slightly and said "I have to pee."**

**Batman sighed again...Then stood up. "Come on...I think we've both had enough for tonight." he said as he walked towards the fire escape...He really hoped the boy was learning at least some minor thing from him...though he was beginning to doubt that.**

**They climbed to the ground, and Batman waited patiently as the boy relieved himself around the corner of the building...Suddenly a car turned into the alley..Batman ducked around the corner next to Robin..out of sight from the occupants of the car, and peered back intently around the corner.**

**"Are they here?" Robin asked.**

**"Yes they are..Now is the time that we apply those rules we talked about...No matter what happens you stay here...And you WILL be quiet." Batman said in a voice that dared the boy to challenge him.**

**Robin looked at Batman and nodded...He knew when to speak and when not to.**

**Batman who was watching the car and not looking at the boy..didn't see the nod."Did you here me...speak up so I know you understand." he whispered firmly.**

**"Yes...I heard you." the boy whispered back...sheesh, he thought..One minute he wasn't allowed to speak.. the next minute he was..then he wasn't allowed to again..It was tough figuring out this crime fighting stuff.**

**Batman stiffened, recognizing one of the figures getting out of the car...the guy had a record as long as his arm..Batman had been after him for a long time..He counted three men.."Wait here" he said to the boy..Then quietly, blending in with the shadows, he moved towards the men.**

**Robin watched, fascinated as Batman moved..barely visible among the shadows cast by the building...Batman, reaching the corner near the men, crouched ready to spring..Then as two of the men approached the hidey hole where the dealers had secreted the drugs the previous night...Batman leaped...The men yelled and scattered...Batman knocked one thug out instantly by slamming him head first into the wall..whirling around he took another down with a well aimed Batatrang...The other man ran off to the opposite side of the building and out of sight..Robin continued to peer around the building.. but stayed still and quiet as he had been instructed..Batman moved to the front of the building and out of the boys sight...He sighed..there was nothing he could do now but watch and wait...he wished he could see what was happening. **

**Suddenly there was a noise behind him...He whirled around only to be stunned by a solid punch to the face...he staggered back briefly.. the thug grabbed him by the hair and spun him around to face the wall..before wrapping an arm around the boy and holding a knife to his throat. **

**The thug turned to face the direction he had come from..Just as Batman ran around the corner. "I take it this Brat has somthin to do with you?" He snarled. "Don't come any closer...or he's a gonner." The goon pressed the knife harder against the boys throat.**

**Robin could feel the cold metal against he skin..he could feel his heart racing...not from fear, but from shock..He stayed as still as he could..His mind raced through the things Batman had been teaching him over the last few months...**

**"Let him go." Batman growled menacingly.**

**"Back off." the Thug yelled. "Go back the way you came...go on ..That way." the man nodded towards the direction he wanted Batman to go..and moved his hand slightly.**

**Robin felt the knife move away from his skin only a little...but enough..Suddenly he brought his elbow down hard into the tugs stomach..the goon groaned and leaned forward slightly as the knife flew out of his hand..Robin spun around and kneed the thug in the groin...as the thug doubled over Robin slammed his knee into the thugs face knocking him unconscious.**

**Robin turned to smile at Batman..then winced and rubbed his knee.."That hurt." he said indignantly. "You never told me it would hurt when we practiced it." he added.**

**"Does it hurt more than having your throat cut?' Batman asked moving in the cuff the man.**

**"Don't know..I've never had my throat cut before." shrugged the boy.**

**Batman stood..then reached out to gently touch the boys chin..looking at the vicious bruise that was forming on the side of his face. **

**Robin grinned..."And it hurts more than that." he said.**

**Batman ruffled the boy's hair...maybe this would work out after all...Maybe the boy would learn..He'd certainly put all that practice into actions tonight.**

**"Come on then son...lets clean this mess up, and go home." he said.**

**End part 7**


	8. Chapter 8

Title Navajo Dreams

Author Kim

Summery what if Bruce Wayne raised Roy Harper.

DC owns them.

Part 8

**Roy stripped off the black domino mask he wore as part of his robin costume and threw it angrily on the table. "It's never good enough for you is it...Nothing I do is ever good enough for you." he said, with barely contained anger as he turned to face his mentor.**

**Batman drew his cowel back to reveal Bruce Wayne, he stood glaring into his wards angry green eye's "It won't be good enough until you learn to do what I say without question." he growled in a low voice.**

**"If I'd done what you told me to...you'd probably be dead by now...I'm sick of being pushed to the background all the time...I can handle myself..You know that, you should..You've taught me everything I know...Why do I have to get the easy ones all the time hey?" Roy stomped past Batman, plonked angrily down on a chair, and began removing his green pixie boots.**

**"You don't get the easy ones...I know what your capable of.. even better than you do yourself at times...Your hot headed and impulsive and that's going to get you killed one day..." Bruce's hissed reply was cut off by his angry ward.**

**"Get me killed...GET ME KILLED?...I SAVED YOUR BUTT TONIGHT...HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I GET ON WHEN I'M WITH THE TITAN'S...YOUR NOT AROUND BITCH'N AT ME ALL THE TIME THEN." Roy bellowed.**

**Alfred appeared from behind Bruce "Master Roy..indoor voice please." he said calmly as he stooped to retrieve the boots Roy had hurled across the floor.**

**Roy fell silent, casting and angry glare towards Bruce...he sprang to his feet and stomped off towards the showers.**

**Bruce stared after him for a moment, then sighed, the boy had just turned seventeen and more and more Bruce found himself at a loss as to how to deal with him...Roy was hot headed and determined and difficult to reason with. "He thinks he knows all the answers Alfred...Sometimes I don't know what to do with him." he said.**

**"He does appear to be somewhat irritated with you tonight Sir." Alfred remarked.**

**"That seems to be the case all the time lately Alfred...He needs to realize how serious this line of work is...The place for quips and worthless banter is not in the middle of a fight...And this nonsense about taking his bow out with him on patrol...Who doe's he think he is, Green Arrow?" Bruce fumed.**

**"If I may Sir...At seventeen Master Roy stands on the threshold of manhood..It's perfectly normal for him to feel the need to...'step out from your shadow', to coin a phrase...Master Roy has always had some difficulty containing himself when it comes to this...banter..as you call it...But that in itself may not be a bad thing...simply different to the way you yourself like to do things...The fact that he wishes to use his bow in his work..is simply another reflection of the differences between you...Master Roy is a very accomplished archer, it's quite normal he would have a desire to incorporate that skill into his outings." Alfred said gently.**

**"It's fine for him to be different Alfred...But while he is working with me he'll do things my way...Or not at all." with that Bruce stalked off to the other shower.**

**Alfred sighed, there had been much tension between the two Master's lately...he feared things would come to a head soon.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two weeks later Roy skipped down the stairs..whistling happily as he went towards the front door..Picking up the key's to his motor cycle from off the hall table on the way past.**

**"Where do you think you're going." asked Bruce as he came out of his study.**

**"Out...I'm meeting a friend.."Roy started stopping as Bruce cut in.**

**"No you're not...you agreed to spend the afternoon in the cave entering those files in the computer." Bruce said firmly.**

**Roy felt himself tense, but refused to snap...That's right he had agreed to finish those files off, they'd talked about it yesterday..He had forgotten that he had organized this outing weeks ago...His friend had just called to remind him.."I'm sorry Bruce..I forgot I'd organized this a while ago..."**

**"Roy you've got to get your priorities right...either your serious about crime fighting or your not...If your serious, then it comes first.. over all your outside commitments, and if your not then you should pull out now." Bruce stated bluntly, he didn't want to be hard on the boy...But he needed to be sure Roy was committed, and dedicated..He seen too many wannabe crime fighters die in their line of work, he didn't ever want to have to face that with Roy.**

**Roy felt anger rising again..this time he knew he couldn't hold it back.. " YOU THINK I'M NOT COMMITED?...I'M JUST AS COMMITED AS YOU ARE BRUCE...BUT I"M STILL ME...I CAN'T BE YOU." Roy took a breath and lowered his voice...grateful that Alfred had left to go into Gotham to run errands earlier in the day. "I've tried Bruce...Hell..you can't imagine how hard I've tried...I wanted to be just like you..I wanted you to be proud of who I am...But I'm not like you..I'll never be as good as you are..And I'm sorry I disappoint you..." Roy stopped his angry tirade, " I'm sorry." he said quietly, his eye's locking with Bruce's for a moment before wheeling around and heading out the door.**

**"Roy wait..." Bruce yelled..walking swiftly to the doorway only to have the door slam in front of him.**

**Resting his brow against the door, Bruce heard Roy's motor cycle leave. "I'm sorry too son...and I am proud of you." He said softly.**

**end of part 8**


	9. Chapter 9

Title Navajo Dreams

Author Kim

Summery what if Bruce Wayne raised Roy Harper.

DC owns them.

part 9

Roy rode his motor cycle towards Gotham city, deep in thought, Why couldn't he please Bruce?..It wasn't like he hadn't tried...On the contrary, he had tried with every fiber of his soul...but no matter how hard that was, it was never enough...Why couldn't Bruce accept him the way he was...couldn't he see how much he wanted to be like Bruce..But he wasn't Bruce, he never could be...Bruce was perfection when he worked..Roy was flawed..a failure..He would never be in Bruce's league.

Roy felt tear's prickle at his eye's, but refused to allow them to form...

He wanted Bruce to be proud of him..but all he ever did was disappoint his mentor...He was grateful for Bruce for taking him in when he had no one else...and for a long time he felt like he belonged ..he'd never felt that in his life until he'd met Alfred and Bruce..but lately those old feelings of not fitting in had resurfaced..And now he realized he would never truly fit into Bruce's life...He couldn't, it wasn't possible..he would always fail..He remembered Bruce once telling him that 'we don't choose our family'..If Bruce had been able to choose..Roy thought sadly..he would never have chosen him.

From the corner of his eye Roy saw a black shape dart out on the road in front of him..Instinctively jerking the bike's handles towards the side of the road to avoid the animal, Roy felt the bike shudder as it left the road..Then a sensation of falling and tumbling..his breath left him as time and again his body slammed into the ground. Finally, after what had seemed a very long time, all movement stopped.

Roy lay staring at the sky for what seemed like a forever..trying to comprehend what had just happened...His mind clouded by shock, refused to let his thoughts organize themselves..Slowly his vision darkened, until eventually, the darkness over took him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce sat at his desk, pondering the events that taken place shortly before...He hadn't meant for Roy to feel inadequate..that hadn't even entered his mind.

The work they did was dangerous..Bruce didn't want Roy to end up another casualty in the hero world, that's all he had meant..But then..as usual..he hadn't said what he'd meant.

Maybe Alfred was right, the boy was growing up..maybe it was time to let him develop more of his own techniques...If he really wanted to use his bow on patrol..Bruce could live with that..If he had to dance around distracting his opponents by spouting embarrassing quips..he could live with that also. But he didn't want to live with the distance that was growing between them.

Bruce sighed and ran his fingers through his jet black hair, he just wanted Roy to be safe, that was all...He just wasn't good at expressing himself in a way the boy could understand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy moaned, his eye's fluttered opened...this time he felt pain... he hadn't been aware of it before, but he was now...every inch of his body hurt. His head pounded and there was a buzzing sound in his ears. He tried to sit up..and cried out in pain as the darkness flooded over him again.

Sometime later he felt the pain return..He had no idea how long he had been unconscious for..He lay with his eye's closed, in the hope of easing the throbbing in his head...He shivered..mostly from shock..but also from the cold air that signaled late afternoon..darkness would fall soon, he knew he needed to move..to get help..he couldn't stay here all night...He tried to move his arms, again pain surged through him...he was able to reach up with one hand to fumble with the buckle of his helmet..The other arm he, suspected was broken.

He fumbled with the buckled for what seemed like forever..before drifting down into unconsciousness again.

He stirred ..He must have only been out for a few minutes..it was still daylight..He was aware of a scuffling sound nearby..He turned towards the noise..Only to cry out as another surge of pain hit him.

Suddenly a familiar warm voice came to him..."Don't try to move Master Roy..help is on it's way." Alfred's concerned Grandfatherly face came into view..leaning of him..Roy smiled and relaxed back into the darkness..he was safe now.

End part 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Title- Finding the Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if - Oliver Queen raised Dick Grayson.**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Bruce stood, watching Roy as he slept...The teenager's eye's looked dark and sunken against the boy's pale face. 'He's seventeen year's old and still look's to me like the frightened and confused thirteen year old he was when I first brought him to live with us.' Thought Bruce.**

**He thought back to the argument they'd had the previous day...Roy had left hurt and angry at what Bruce had said...But it wasn't what Bruce had meant to say...as usual, he hadn't found the right words to say to the boy...He never seemed to say the right words.**

**Bruce reached out to place a hand, gently on the boy's head..brushing his thumb lightly across the boy's red hair...Grateful that Roy had been wearing his helmet when he'd lost control of the bike, he had been spared a serious head injury to add to the other damage to his body.**

**They'd been lucky..very lucky. Roy had slowed the bike to round a sharp corner, shortly before the accident..had that not happened things would have been much worse...As it was, Roy had a broken leg, a broken arm, as well as three cracked ribs and numerous cuts and bruises..it was miraculous that he hadn't suffered any internal injuries.**

**Roy stirred, and his eye's fickered open..."Hey Bruce." he murmured.**

**"Hey Buddy." Bruce said quietly, offering the boy a reassuring smile.**

**"No good asking how you're feeling is it." hejoked half heartedly.**

**"I'm ok...just tired." Roy mumbled sleepily.**

**"Leslie's given you something to help with the pain...It'll make you feel tired." Bruce said as he reached back to pull a chair closer,and sat down watching Roy's face.**

**"Where's Alfred?" Roy asked softy.**

**"He was here..He's just slipped away to take care of a few things...He'll be back soon." Bruce replied.**

**"Okay." Roy said, drifting back to sleep.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A week later, it was agreed after constant nagging from Roy..that Roy could go home, provided that Roy rested in bed. Leslie would visit as needed and Alfred was more than capable of caring for Roy while he recovered.**

**It was late afternoon by the time Alfred had settled Roy in as comfortably as he could. Alfred went off to organize some dinner, and Roy drifted off to sleep.**

**Roy awoke shortly before Alfred entered the room, carrying a tray with Roy's dinner. "Ah Master Roy, I'm glad to see you're awake." he said as he carefully placed the tray on the bedside table and leaned in to help Roy sit up, before then placing the tray on Roy's lap, and taking a seat on the chair beside the bed.**

**Alfred leaned forward, tucking in a napkin and fussing as he picked up the spoon intending to help Roy when his soup. "It's ok Alfred..I can do it, I've still got one good arm." Roy said, smiling at the elderly man.**

**"Indeed you have Master Roy." He sat back watching as Roy began to eat, 'Sometimes the lad is too independent for his own good.' he thought to himself.**

**"Master Bruce has been very concerned about you." Alfred said casually.**

**Roy stopped eating and looked up. "He has?"**

**"Of course Master Roy...Did you think he wouldn't be?" Alfred asked.**

**Roy shrugged..Alfred smiled to himself, he had never been completely successful in breaking Roy from the habit. "Dunno...he never said anything." Roy said.**

**"Master Bruce is a man of few words, Master Roy..Surely after all your time with us you are aware of that?" Alfred asked, leaning forward to place a reassuring hand on Roy's arm.**

**"Yeah..I guess...He told me I had to choose." Roy said, leaning back carefully against the Headboard.**

**"Choose, Master Roy?" Alfred asked confused.**

**"Yeah..choose wether or not I continued with him as Robin...He said I needed to get my priorities right...Alfred...I won't ever be able to be what he wants me to be, I'll never be as good as he is, I'm not him." Roy said softly.**

**Alfred considered his words carefully, Bruce hadn't told him that he had said such a thing to the lad, merely that they had and argument before Roy left that day..Sometimes, thought Alfred..Bruce could be an ass, and it was again up to him to try to explain Bruce's feelings in a way Roy could understand. "Master Roy...Master Bruce sometimes say's things that are only a distorted image of what he feels...I have spoken at length to Master Bruce in recent weeks..And I can assure you, he has only your welfare in mind." lowering his voice, Alfred added, "He cares a great deal Master Roy...He wishes to ensure your safety...He does not want you to be a replica of himself."**

**"He does Alfred...He doesn't understand who I am...How I've had to push away the things important to me, so I can try to be who he wants me to be...I really wanted to be the person he wants..I really tried...He gets angry when I suggest things to improve my role as Robin...he doesn't understand it's more than just wanting to show off my skills...he only see's that things can be done one way..his way." Roy said sadly.**

**"Are we talking about your wish to use your Archery skills in your Robin persona Master Roy?" Alfred asked quietly.**

**"Alfred...it's more than just a bow...it's more than just Archery..It's all I have left to show who I am...Arizona..the Navajo..to Bruce they're just a promised camping trip once a year...I dream about them every night...the bow..the Archery..it's more than just an outer image...it reach's into my soul..it's who I am." Roy with emotion.**

**Alfred felt his heart twinge..even he had not realized how much Roy kept suppressed in order to fit into their world. "Perhaps you need to say these exact words to Master Bruce..."**

**"He doesn't need to." A deep voice spoke quietly from the doorway.**

**Alfred looked up to see Bruce watching...his eye's concerned and thoughtful. 'I shall leave you two to finish this conversation." Alfred said rising and leaving the room.**

**Roy stared sadly at Bruce, as Bruce took the seat Alfred had occupied. "I'm sorry Bruce." he sat quietly.**

**"For what?...Trying so hard to please me?...Roy I'm the one who's sorry...I never realized...I never looked deep enough to see what was truly important to you...I was content to try to mold you into who I thought you should be, and in the process I'd forgotten who you are...I never meant that to happen..I never wanted you to be someone else..." Bruce stopped as Roy cut in.**

**"It's not your fault Bruce...I really tried to change..I just don't know if I'll ever be good enough...I really wanted to be..as a way of showing you how much I appreciated all you've done for me all this time." Roy blurted.**

**Bruce leaned forward to look into Roy's green eye's. "I don't want you to change, I realize now, I never did...You have brought as much into my life as I have to your's...so there is no appreciation necessary...I did it because we are family...I was forgetting one rule of family...acceptance. Roy I've given a lot of thought to that over the last week or so...and I realize I haven't shown you acceptance.. by refusing to allow you to be yourself. That stops today...While your recovering, we will sit down and work out exactly what you'd like to incorporate into your 'work' and we will plan how we can do that."**

**Roy looked into Bruce's blue eye's...They were eye's he could trust..he knew that...Bruce had given him a home...and the stability he had always desired...A place that he felt welcome...and more...Bruce was giving him back himself.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eight years later**

**Batman stood watching the street below..it was a quiet night...a hint of a storm brewing in the air...He allowed a faint smile as he heard the soft footsteps fall behind him...Familiar footsteps.**

**"When did you get in?" he asked without turning.**

**"Bout an hour ago." a voice came from behind him.**

**Batman turned, towards the voice. His gaze falling on the young man who walked to stand beside him..The man was dressed in a costume different to Batman's own dark costume..It was more colorful...earth tones...a tribal arrow emblazoned on the chest.**

**"I told Alfred I'd try and find you...and we could finish your patrol together..maybe you can nock off early?' the young man asked.**

**"Sounds like a good idea...You go west...and we'll meet back here when we're done." Batman directed.**

**The young man launched a line. "Sure thing daddyo." he said cheerily as he jumped over the side, using the line to sail across to another building.**

**Batman watched as Arsenal disappeared..allowing a feeling of pride to rise..Before launching his own line and disappearing into the night.**

**end**


End file.
